


Transformation

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Zabini has Lucius under the Imperius Curse and Draco seeks Hermione’s help to free his father. <b>Warning:</b> Non-con is hinted at but not graphically described in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

"I heard the strangest thing today."

 

"What's that, Love?" Harry murmured, eyes already closed.

 

"Draco Malfoy has been seen in dodgy pubs-"

 

"No surprise there," Harry interrupted with a smile, rolling onto his side to pull Pansy closer.

 

"With _Hermione Granger_."

 

Harry opened his eyes to peer at his girlfriend in the moonlit room.

 

"Hm," he answered, sweeping a hand lingeringly up and down her thigh.

 

"What? Aren't you at all surprised?"

 

Harry finally realized that Pansy wanted to discuss the rumor. With a sigh he fell back onto his pillow.

 

"Not really," he said.

 

"Why aren't you friends anymore? Not that I don't mind, but I expected to have to be around her when you and I started going out..."

 

"War changes people... Hermione went mercenary."

 

" _Really_?"

 

Harry turned onto his side again. "I'll always love her – as a friend," he emphasized at Pansy's immediate scowl. "But I don't think she'll ever fully recover from some of the things we went through." Pansy slid a comforting arm over Harry.

 

"She won't tell me all that happened in the castle during the last battle," Harry added. Appreciating that Harry was emotional about his friend, but not at all sad that she was not in his daily life, Pansy remained quiet. "Last I heard, she takes the jobs that Aurors won't."

 

"Hermione Granger is a hired wand," Pansy mused.

 

"And Pansy Parkinson cares too much about Hermione Granger," Harry announced, pouncing on his witch so that she squealed in delight.

 

 

**Chapter 1: Finding Hermione**

 

Draco Malfoy knew every pub in Knockturn Alley. Perhaps not as well as Hermione Granger, his unlikely drinking companion; but he had set foot in each of them at least once, just the same.

 

As Draco ducked under a crumbling doorway to peer into the White Cat’s inky interior, he remembered their reunion over a bottle a scotch. One might have thought they had nothing in common but they found plenty to talk about. Hermione had been through just as much as Draco, for all that they had been on opposite sides of the war. At least Draco still had his parents. Or, had. About three months ago, Narcissa died suddenly from a brain aneurysm. Even magic was no match for the tragic, unpredictable event.

 

Eyes adjusted to the murky pub, Draco spotted Hermione’s tell-tale cloak with the red and gold satin lining. If it weren’t for that distinguishing lining, he’d have never known it was her. The wizard could feel her eyes on him as he took the other barstool on her corner. The White Cat’s appearance was misleading. The dusty bottles on the splintering shelves were not the origin of the drinks served. The barkeep, a wizened hag of a witch, brewed and tapped her own ale.

 

“Bad day?” Hermione asked, sweeping back her hood as Hattie set a chilled draught in front of Draco.

 

“I returned home from Rome yesterday to find that my father has a new girlfriend.”

 

“You don’t approve..?”

 

Draco took a small sip of the cloudy ale, relishing its sweet bitterness. It was folly to gorge one’s taste buds. To properly appreciate beer, one must gently introduce the flavor. “Are you familiar with Pandora Zabini?”

 

“Shit,” Hermione breathed sympathetically.

 

Draco took a deeper drink.

 

“Is Blaise of any help? Isn’t he a friend of yours?”

 

“Bloody coward won’t cross his mum,” Draco muttered. “As it is, I don’t dare go back to the Manor.”

 

“Maybe she’s a good shag.”

 

Draco elbowed the witch’s arm as she lifted her ale for her joke at his father's expense. Beer sloshed but Hermione’s reflexes were fierce and she remained dry.

 

“Ferret,” she snapped.

 

“She’s got my father under the Imperious Curse,” Draco bit.

 

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, voice dripping with uncertainty.

 

“Seven marriages, all of them ending with her husbands’ mysterious deaths... You think my father’s idiot enough to become involved with that witch voluntarily?”

 

“I couldn’t say based on what I know of your father.”

 

Draco heard the temerity in her voice. Despite their tenuous friendship, Hermione still felt that his father was an evil git. In her defense, Lucius had never given her reason to think otherwise. Lucius ignored Hermione’s existence and she responded in-kind when they chanced to meet.

 

“I am asking for your help,” Draco heard himself say.

 

The witch’s dark amber eyes fixed on him in quickly-hidden surprise.

 

“I’ll say ‘please’ if I must,” he sighed.

 

“No niceties necessary,” Hermione sang. “Only gold.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Perfectly Insane**

 

It was with unhappiness that Pandora Zabini climbed off of Lucius Malfoy's lap.

 

Pandora was, for the first time in her life, challenged to keep a wizard under her spell. Lucius Malfoy had a stronger will than she'd ever encountered. Controlling him until their wedding would require much of her strength. The wizard raged hard against her curse whenever she touched him. Intercourse had proven to be near impossible. It would be the worst possible moment for Pandora to lose her hold on the wizard's mind. She was considering placing Lucius in the dungeon for periods of time to allow herself to rest when her loyal house-elf, Seyffed, returned from shopping with a curious report.

 

"I was followed, Mistress," Seyffed announced, falling to his knees after carefully setting aside his parcels.

 

Seyffed was not prone to paranoia. Pandora airily gestured for the creature to continue.

 

"Same witch outside my shops," Seyffed explained. "Witch not shopping."

 

"Put those away before they spoil," Pandora ordered, dismissing the house-elf.

 

"Why do you suppose a witch would follow Seyffed..? He's too careful to ever be caught breaking rules..." Pandora purred, running her fingertips down Lucius' rigid jaw. Entranced with the Malfoy patriarch, she slid her hand into his hair.

 

"Those owls from your lover... They must be from her!" Pandora cooed, carelessly allowing herself to slip onto the wizard's lap, once more. She wanted him so desperately that it made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed lingering kisses to the side of his face. She breathed naughty thoughts into his ear while her hand massaged his groin and was rewarded with a growl.

 

Startled, Pandora leapt away from the wizard and scrambled to regain her feet. That was no growl of lust. Distracted, Pandora had allowed her spell to wane and Lucius' will broke through. The anger in his eyes was so pure that Pandora experienced a shiver of fear. It thrilled her.

 

Suddenly, Pandora was inspired with new thoughts. She would simply bind Lucius to the bed and allow him to languish there...while she had her way with him, his mind on the fringe of regaining control. And, if she was to let go, his limbs would be spelled to the bedposts. Pandora would be in no physical danger other than exhaustion from multiple orgasms. With a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin, the witch directed Lucius to the boudoir.

 

A week passed before Pandora became bored of using Lucius' body. No spell she tried made his cock swell into an erection. There was a part of his mind that she simply couldn't touch and it bruised her ego. When a particularly desperate owl arrived from Lucius' jilted lover, demanding to see him, Pandora devised a brilliant way to test the wizard. It was possible he was damaged or simply aroused by kink with which Pandora was unfamiliar. In perfect Lucius' penmanship, she invited his lover to tea.

 

Pandora dressed Lucius in casual robes and situated him in the large parlor before making herself invisible in his coveted Chameleon Cloak. Seyffed bowed as a younger witch – obviously pregnant – walked in. Focusing hard, Pandora had Lucius coldly push the girl away and demand to know if the baby was his. The witch went tearful and Pandora took the opportunity to examine her level of magic with an undetectable charm. She was mildly surprised to discover that the girl was thickly-spelled from head-to-toe.

 

Sharp and vengeful-minded, Pandora changed tactics. The girl was a spy and not Lucius' lover. She deserved punishment!

 

"I'm sorry, Darling. Of course the child is mine," Lucius sighed. He held his arms open to the witch and she, haltingly, stepped into them. Pandora relished the witch's wide eyes as Lucius proceeded to snog her out of her knickers. Jealousy flared through her, observing her wizard seduce another. The witch appeared to be enjoying herself and Pandora wondered if she and Lucius actually were involved. Lost in a kiss, the two sank to the floor and Pandora gave an outraged gasp to see that Lucius robes were tented by an erection.

 

That moment of outrage cost Pandora her control and many things happened at once.

 

The other witch pushed away from Lucius and pointed a wand at Pandora. The Chameleon Cloak was ripped away.

 

Lucius wordlessly summoned his wand. It burst through the wall and sailed into his waiting hand.

 

Spells began to fly at Pandora and she battled the two. She felt Lucius' anger in his attack and her fear crippled her. Seyffed was hit by a strong Stunner. Momentarily forgotten, the other witch was able to drop Pandora. Pandora was inexplicably electrified by Lucius' fury. When he stood over her as if about to cast an Unforgivable, Pandora shivered as if close to climax.

 

* * *

 

"Step back, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione warned, her wand pointed at the wizard.

 

It was struggle not to think about the feel of his hands on her body. Hermione forced her tingling bits to go cold. Lucius was rigid with wrath; he appeared almost mad as he glanced up at her through his disheveled hair. He didn't appear at all concerned by her wand.

 

"I'm locking her in the dungeon," Lucius growled.

 

"She must be handed over to Ministry officials," Hermione argued.

 

Utterly ignoring Hermione, Lucius levitated Pandora Zabini down the corridor and down a hidden stairway. Indignant at being ignored, Hermione followed.

 

"I must protest," Hermione began.

 

Once the cell door clanged shut, Lucius rounded on her. "You have no comprehension of the indignities I have suffered under that woman’s hands," he thundered.

 

His tone was pure ire. Hermione swallowed, wondering what, indeed, Pandora had done to him. She felt a blush stain her cheeks as the sensations he'd inspired in her only moments ago came rushing back.

 

"What will you do with her?" Hermione demanded, following Lucius back upstairs.

 

In a small study, the wizard levitated himself a drink and finished it in one, unending sip. Finally, he set eyes on Hermione. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"Pandora! What are your intentions with her?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

 

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, refilling his glass.

 

Hermione glared at Lucius. He dared deny Pandora's existence! "Surely you understand that I cannot morally allow you to keep her in your dungeon."

 

"How did you come to be here?" the wizard asked as though she hadn't challenged him.

 

"Draco," she bit.

 

"Ah. Did you sign a contract..?"

 

Hermione scowled, "No."

 

Lucius stepped closer to her, pale eyes unfeeling. "You were promised Galleons, then?"

 

Grudgingly, Hermione muttered "Yes." How had he gained control of the conversation?

 

Lucius set aside his glass and nodded. "You will have them and I am in your debt." With that, he turned and left the study.

 

Realizing that she was in a precarious position, Hermione followed the wizard again.  

 

"I won't leave without her," she said.

 

Lucius spun on her and arched a brow.

 

"I am in need of deep cleansing spells. Unless you have a care to apply them, it is time for you to leave...”

 

Hermione still had her wand in her hand and she considered her chances of victory should she engage Lucius Malfoy in a duel. As if sensing her thoughts, the wizard's eyes narrowed in warning and he moved quite close to her. Hermione's breath went short in anticipation.  

 

"Think, girl. I am willing to cast spells that you are not. Consider this warning partial repayment for your intervention."

 

Body zipping with adrenaline, sweat slicked her palms and she gripped her wand tighter.

 

"Pandora Zabini," she began.

 

"Is no longer a threat," Lucius finished curtly.

 

For one moment more, Hermione wondered if she could best a wizard with no moral boundaries. The answer was definitely not.

 

Lucius moved closer still. Hermione could smell mint and magic on him. She was forced to tip her head back to meet his eyes. She felt his hand on her throat. His skin was hot against hers. His fingers flexed, startling her. She could not guess his intentions.

 

"Do you really care what happens to a murderer..?" he whispered.

 

A shiver and then roaring heat zipped through her. Confused and, frankly, scared, Hermione broke the thick wards on the ancient house and Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hermione Found, Again**

 

Hermione awoke slowly and the first thing she noticed was that she didn't recognize the smell of her bed. If felt properly cushiony and clean but the sheets smelled of herbs and she scented hers with fruit. She blinked and lifted her head. She squinted, eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight streaking in through sheer curtains. Who the devil put her in a room with sheer curtains?

 

"Good morning, Sunshine."

 

Hermione rolled over, clutching her sheet to her chest, uncertain of her state of dress having not yet investigated quite that far. A familiar wizard sat beside the bed. His black robes a stark contrast to the white walls, furnishings, and sunlight. Even the wizard's hair seemed to glow.

 

"Draco?" she croaked. "Where the hell am I?" She sat up and lifted her arm in an attempt to block some of the light.

 

Draco drew blackout curtains and Hermione sighed with relief.

 

"You went on quite the bender, Granger, and I haven't a clue where you live so..."

 

"You brought me home?" Hermione answered saucily, glad to find she was fully-robed.

 

Draco pushed a tray of hot, greasy breakfast towards her.

 

"Tell me I did nothing to earn this," Hermione said, brimming with dark humor.

 

"I spent three days looking for you," Draco stated. Hermione looked quizzically up at him as she hungrily dug into the eggs. Draco's expression curled in disgust and Hermione made an attempt to eat more delicately.

 

"I have a debt to settle," Draco reminded her, tapping a sack of coins that stood on the nightstand. Hermione grinned. "And my father would have skinned me alive if I'd left you where I found you."

 

Hermione glanced up at him again.

 

"Ben-der," he repeated.

 

Hermione didn't want any other details. She wiped her chin with a napkin and sat back against the pillows. Three days of solid drinking meant that she needed to eat only a little at a time. Not to mention, Hermione had a question burning a hole in her tongue.

 

"Is Pandora still in the dungeon?"

 

Draco took a moment to reply, "No."

 

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked sharply, temper rising.

 

"Her first marriage lasted three months."

 

"What?"

 

"All of them lasted less than six months!"

 

Hermione crossed her arms and became aware that she was still in bed, having an argument with Draco Malfoy.

 

"She poisoned them. She murdered them. What's it to you what's happened to her?" he yelled.

 

"She should have been judged by her peers, Draco," Hermione yelled back.

 

"Oh, that was the plan," he said, tone normal.

 

"How is that?" Hermione asked, feathers still ruffled.

 

"The families of those she wronged meant to escort her somewhere unplottable without a trial."

 

"Meant to?"

 

"She escaped."

 

"Shit."

 

"We think her house-elf had something to do with it."

 

"Think she'll be back?"

 

"No. Father would kill her."

 

Hermione scowled and Draco made a face at her. "You have no idea what she did to him."

 

"Alright, Draco," Hermione capitulated, shrugging. She recalled Lucius' wrath and could only imagine.

 

Draco got up. "Look, take your time getting out of here. Eat, nap, whatever. My family owes you a debt that money can't repay. Squeaky will get you whatever you need."

 

Hermione had not once noticed the quiet house-elf in the corner.

 

"See you, Draco," Hermione said.

 

The wizard that was growing to be quite a friend lazily waggled his fingers at her and closed the door on his way out.

 

"Squeaky," Hermione said with a grin.

 

"Yes, Miss," the house-elf bowed low.

 

"I'd like a ridiculously luxurious bath."

 

Two hours later, wrapped in a towel, Hermione lay on the white bed in the white room and decided it was time to go home. Her skin had stopped steaming and her hair was almost dry. She got up and began pulling on her robes.

 

"Squeaky!" called a familiar voice just before the door swung open.

 

"Morgana's knickers!" Lucius swore, turning his head after getting an eyeful of Hermione's legs.

 

"Ms. Granger," he said, holding up his hand as if to shield his eyes. "What are you..? How did you..? Why are you here?"

 

"Draco," Hermione replied, moving into his line of vision to show that everything was properly covered.

 

"Ah," Lucius replied, understanding in his gaze.

 

"No. Oh, no. Not that," Hermione clarified. She felt her neck and cheeks burn with a blush.

 

"No?" Lucius repeated; his gaze swept the room, taking in the rumpled bed and bathtub.

 

"I was...incapacitated," Hermione explained. "He took care of me."

 

"I see."

 

"Well, I'll be off," Hermione announced, electing to carry her shoes rather than put them on with an audience.  

 

"Join me for lunch," Lucius said suddenly.

 

Hermione frowned. "Why?" Draco's words about the family owing her a debt made her suspicious. She didn't want to be perpetually stuck in Malfoy Manor due to any sort of obligation they might feel.

 

"You're here, it's that time of the day...and a general curiosity."

 

As Lucius' eyes drifted speculatively over her, Hermione couldn't help but recall when he'd snogged her to within an inch of her life. It was unfortunate that it hadn't been _him_. The wizard's gaze on her was thoughtful and she hoped he wasn't a Legilimens. She thought he might be amused before he turned away.

 

"Squeaky will show you the way," he said as he marched down the corridor.

 

"Squeaky will show you the way," the house-elf repeated.

 

Hermione took her time pulling on her boots. What on earth was she getting herself into?

 

Lunch was a bizarre affair. She was pleasantly surprised that Draco was there as well. However, after the first few silent and awkward minutes, he levitated a generous glass of scotch to set down beside Hermione's plate and left the room.

 

Hermione pushed her food around her plate. Her stomach was not quite ready for the rich fare and it burbled ominously when she so much as glanced at the drink.

 

"What is it you do?" Lucius asked. He appeared to be not eating, as well.

 

"Hired wand, I suppose you'd call me."

 

Lucius' expressions were subtle and he appeared to be confused, "Do you enjoy it?"

 

"Sometimes... I need the money," she explained.

 

"I suspected you would end up in research," Lucius prodded.

 

"Research is too competitive. I am not well-liked."

 

"You need a liked sponsor," the wizard announced.

 

"Hm," Hermione agreed noncommittally.

 

"I would be willing to sponsor you."

 

"No, thank you," Hermione replied simply.

 

"...No?"

 

"Not anymore. Adventure got into my blood, I think."

 

"I see."

 

Hermione gave a little smile, finally figuring it out. "You wish to eliminate your debt to me?"

 

After only a moment of hesitation, Lucius shrugged, "Yes."

 

"Buy me a cottage in the country," she said with a blissful expression.

 

"A cottage!" Lucius exclaimed.

 

Obviously, Lucius had not thought Hermione would ask a home of him. She took a few bites of lunch, giddy at the thought of a new home.

 

"Wouldn’t that be lonely?"

 

"Yes and lovely," she breathed, relaxing at just the thought of such serenity. She caught Lucius watching her and smiled.

 

"I know just the place," he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

 

It had been a month and Hermione still hadn't unpacked all of her boxes. She was taking her time. She had no reason to rush. The Malfoy Cottage was Unplottable and only the Malfoy family knew she was there. It was situated in a vast meadow beside a forest and visited by all sorts of magical creatures. Snidgets and owls fluttered in the trees and a heard of re'em wandered near. Hermione was certain porlocks joined them. She found evidence of a puffskein nest but hadn't yet seen the creatures. And, one magical, peaceful night, she thought she saw a unicorn through the trees.

 

Draco dropped by every now and again, presenting her with bottles of scotch that she thanked him for but set aside. Hermione's surroundings distracted her enough that she felt no need to imbibe as she once had. And, then there was Lucius. Every week, Hermione received a parcel of books from Lucius' eagle owl. Hermione always replied with a note of thanks, hoping he'd at least write back.

 

After almost two months, when she'd finally settled in, Lucius made a delivery in person. Hermione was glad for his company. They sat in the sunshine at a little table in front of the cottage. She made tea and offered Lucius cherry tomatoes that she'd picked.

 

"I have been unable to stop thinking of you," Lucius began, taking his time to select a cherry tomato.  

 

Hermione was unable to look away at his statement and she watched him eat the small fruit. Satisfied with the first bite, he popped the rest of it into his mouth.

 

"I'm quite jealous of your seclusion."

 

Crookshanks gave an attention-seeking meow from under the table and Hermione watched in silence as her part-kneazle cat charmed a few scratches from the wizard. She was entranced watching his thick fingers gently caress the animal.

 

"The cottage is in your name," Hermione said softly.

 

Lucius lifted a brow and Hermione realized she hadn't completed her thought aloud.

 

"There is room for the both of us," she continued.

 

A gentle breeze rattled the pine trees and Lucius turned his face into it. He closed his eyes and Hermione watched as he relaxed.

 

"You're welcome to drop by," she could not resist offering.

 

Lucius gave a little smile, "Thank you."

 

Hermione got up to refill his tea; “And if you care to stay the night, I’ll be keeping the bed warm...”

 

When she'd set the kettle down, Lucius' hand wrapped around her wrist. He stood and pulled her close.

 

"You're too young to have such bitterness and wisdom in your eyes."

 

"I agree," Hermione said with a melancholy sigh. "And that is why I've come here. No one need see it."

 

"I wager my darkness runs deeper than yours," Lucius purred. His hand was heavy on her shoulder but Hermione was mesmerized by the circular motion of his thumb on her collarbone.

 

"Perhaps you should hide here, as well," Hermione said with a coy smile. "At least on occasion," she added.

 

Lucius' reply was to lean over and kiss her. Hermione melted in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by Whedon's _The Dollhouse._  
>  Originally published: Jul 16, 2013


End file.
